Tiffany's Birthday (2001 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
Morgan's Birthday is a Barney Home Videos that was released on July 17th, 2001. On February 7, 2011, it was re-released under a different title, Morgan's Super Singing Birthday. Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the Barney and kids find out that it's Morgan's birthday, and he's turning 7th years. In January 3, 1985 Morgan from of 1987 of the Disney Video or Kidsongs from Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, IL. Meanwhile, Barney and Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Morgan, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Megan and Min also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Spanish and German respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Morgan her Toy Mexican Dog, Carly learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Morgan makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Surprise Party for Morgan! Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Witrz; Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Megan (Megan Miyahira) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Amy (Becky Swanked) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Sara (Sara Perks) *Morgan (Tiffany Burton) *Tiffany's Mom (Kristen Day) (cameo) *Jill's Mom (Alison Bartlett) (cameo) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (cameo) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (cameo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (cameo) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, I) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) (cameo) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) (cameo) *Sean (Steven G. McAfee) (cameo) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Grandma Bear (Sara Hickman) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) *Child #1 (David Schulenburg) (cameo) *Child #2 (Stephanie Sechrist) (cameo) *Child #3 (Olivia Payne) (cameo) Songs * The Barney Theme Song * If You're Happy and You Know It * I Love A Surprise (2001 Version) * Growing * I Love Birthdays * The Barney Bag * Las Mañanitas * Alles Gute weiß zum Geburstäg * Colors All Around * Games * She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain * BINGO * Looby Loo * Number Limbo * Mr. Knickerbocker * Nothing Beats a Pizza * Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (2001 Version) * Snackin' on Healthy Food * If All the Raindrops * Grasshoppers Three (Scene Taken from: Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains/Animal Songs) * The Clapping Song * The Exercise Song * Someone to Love You Forever * Everyone is Special * Happy Birthday to You * Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here * I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Tiffany's Birthday (soundtrack) Book Main Article: Tiffany's Birthday (book) Trivia *This video mark **This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!." **The final Barney project produced by David Wolf. *** The 2nd and last Barney project produced and distributed by Lyrick Studios. *** The 8th and final time from Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. ** This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. ** This is the another time BJ magically appears. * Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers" in the end of this video. * The Barney costume from "Round and Round We Go. is used. * The Barney voice from "Let's Go To The Zoo".is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Sing & Dance with Barney". is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes". is used * The BJ voice from "Come on Over to Barney's House". is used. * The Season 8-12 musical arrangements and background music from "You Can Be Anything" is used. * The New Year Eve version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses "Barney's Beach Party". * The party hat from that in this video from Morgan Birthday Surprise Party. * Morgan, Jill, Megan, Kimball, Sara, Min, Emma, Jesse, Carly, Derek and Carlos appear in this video as main characters while (Stephen Jeff and Keesha) made guest appearances at the end of the video. * Production for this video took place in July 12, 1999. * This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, Happy Birthday, Barney! of the Season 3 episode, Shopping for A Surprise. * A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 2001. It was later re-released by Publications International in 2012. *In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo was used in the beginning of the title card and the Barney's Beach Party intro with second generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 6 logo. * On December 22, 2005, this video got re-released on DVD in Barney's Super Singing Celebrating Collection box set from HIT Entertainment, along with Now I Known My ABC's Baby Bop's Save Christmas!, Barney's Big Dance Party and Kids for Character. All of them have the opening and closing previews, including Everyone is Special Barney's Colorful World! Barney: Let's Go Series Bob's Big Plan Bob The Builder The Live! Show When Bob Became a Builder Fraggle Rock Dance Your Cares Away Pingu Angelina Ballerina Angelina's Princess Dance and Follows Her Dreams Lights, Camera, Action! Here Comes the Big Red Car Sailing Around the World Live Hot Potatoes! Calling All Engines! Songs from the Station Frankenstein and The Legend of Sleepy Hollow Come on Over to My House ToddWorld Hug a Day and Springin'! Puppy Love Kipper Frances. Television Airings * Airing on PBS in December 31, 2001. * This video also aired on Nick Jr in December 25, 2011. * This video also aired on Playhouse Disney in December 31, 2001 until February 2011. Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:2001